the_shared_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lapatus
Once Erthus of Stone and the Erthus in charge of fostering creativity among the Makori, now deceased. History Lapatus was the first Erthus of Stone on Magnus Imperus, and was directly trained by Acridius to one day lead his people's culture. Like his teammates, he was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization he would help create and then organize. He then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when his people would need him most. He and the rest of the Erthus were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Tyranis finding the Kravarius awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Imperian Confederacy. Lapatus was responsible for helping the culture of the Confederacy to flourish and encouraged artistry among the Makori of Lapidus, Terropidus, and to create music or fine sculptures. He was a fervent preacher of belief in the Magnificentus and often held religious ceremonies wherein he praised them. Each of week he would hold a ceremony in the back end of the cycle to commemorate the birth of Acridius, whom Lapatus believed was the son of a Magnificentus, and named the ceremony Chiss'Ma. This prosperity and age of unrivaled peace was not to last for the Imperian Confederacy. When Tyranis began his initial conquest, each of the Diabolith he sent to destroy the decaying empire equaled one of the Erthus Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Erthus were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Luxaus gave the Primis an immense advantage, and Ignithitus was the most frequent user of the mask, his natural goodwill supplementing the mask's main powers highly effectively. However, it became clear that the Imperian Confederacy could not resist an attack on Tyranis' scale even with the use of the Luxaus, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Tyranis' forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Magnus Imperus. Lapatus voted for Ignithitus to lead the group, and he ensured that the artisans of the villages fashioned banners and victory tunes to spur their armies into battle. As the combined forces of the most powerful Erthus at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Tyranis, their blows were reciprocated and the Erthus were left mostly helpless. However, Acridius himself intervened to wrestle with Tyranis long enough for the Luxaus to be used and stun him. Lapatus threw himself at the Prime Evil, using his stone powers in conjunction with Acridius to hold him in place long enough for Ignithitus to utilize the Vitacis and defeat Tyranis altogether. When Tyranis' energy exploded outwards in a torrent of elemental strength, Lapatus and the other Erthus Primis absorbed the majority of it and this fueled their transformation into becoming the Erthus Primis Major, which massively boosted their mask powers and latent abilities. It also allowed them to access the Avatar Stones which Acridius had previously entrusted to them, giving them the ability to call on the powers of a Magnificentus. In the shaky era of peace that followed, Lapatus ensured his people did not lose their cultural heart, and he led his people to make many contributions. He also encouraged an open-doors policy to other cultures in the Confederacy, hence why Voynese architecture became more popular a style of construction on Magnus Imperus. He was widely known as a humanitarian and often ran fundraisers for impoverished colonies on the edge of Confederacy space, meanwhile travelling throughout their territory to spread the word of the Magnificentus and celebrate Chiss'Ma elsewhere in the Confederacy. However, when the Diabolith resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Lapatus advocated a pacifist approach and attempts to negotiate with them. Ignithitus disagreed wholeheartedly, as did the rest of the Primis Major, and Ignithitus led a huge offensive, forming the largest army which had ever been created to cut them down. The other Primis suggested leaving forces behind in order to guard key locations, but Ignithitus was dedicated to leading a huge witch hunt for any supporters of the Diabolith. As a consequence, Lapatus and his aides were ambushed by a group of Diabolith whilst coming back from a sermon. He attempted to fend them off, but could not, and was eventually killed by a combined blast of shadow energy whilst using his Avatar Stone, which killed the Diabolith due to the outburst of elemental energy. Tools and Abilities Lapatus, prior to his transformation, wore an enchanted helm which allowed him to move at supersonic speeds provided he knew where he was going and the approximate distance between where he was and his current location. He was not resistant to impact when moving and hitting an object would result in disastrous consequences. He carried an AI infused boomerang which he could send off independently to attack enemies and analyze a combat situation. After his transformation, his enchanted helm allowed him to move just short of the speed of light, and he could phase through objects whilst running. He still needed to know his rough destination, but he no longer required to know the approximate distance to reach there. He also had to run on solid ground, and could not, therefore, travel through space. He wielded a Sediment Staff which allowed him to crumble any object into small stones and then fling them at a target like a buckshot. His primary weapon was his Avatar Stone, which allowed him to channel the abilities of a Magnificentus and wield that element appropriately. Personality Lapatus was a humanitarian who believed in the betterment of everyone and peaceful solutions to conflicts. Whereas Flumali was more accustomed to fighting for peace, Lapatus preferred negotiation and was a highly reasonable individual whose emotions rarely got the better of him. He was a spiritual man who believed fervently in the Magnificentus and sought to commemorate them for the work he thought they had put in to the universe. He disagreed heavily with Ignithitus' warpath against the Diabolith and their supporters, believing negotiating with them first was a wise course of action, but nevertheless supported his friend's actions. He never blamed Ignithitus for the situations the Primis would sometimes find themselves in, and even before his death, he held no bitterness towards his leader. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Erthus Primis Category:Erthus